


Everyone knew before us.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 7 year gap, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fingering, Fluff, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, harry's not louis' real son, that's about it., yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis adopted 16 year old Harry when he was only 22, everyone thinks they are a couple and Harry really wants them to be. He makes daddy a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone knew before us.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that he is not his actual son, but Harry is underage. Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies. xx

The front door opens and Louis' head snaps to the sound, a smile growing on his face as he sees the curly head teenager enter the house. "Hey!" Harry says and takes off his converse leaving them at the door and making his way to the couch where Louis' sitting, his feet on the little coffee table. "Hey Hazza, how was your day?" Louis asks as Harry snuggles up into his side and shrugs. "Same old, I guess. We got a new student. A guy named Jack." Louis nods. "So he hangs out with you guys then?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Louis just smiles and goes back to looking at the tv. 

See, Louis is 23, and he really wanted a kid. With or without a partner. So he went to adopt someone last year. Surprisingly it was a 15 year old boy that stole Louis' heart. His mum thought it was weird at the beginning. Since they're only 7 years apart, and most of the people that see them together think they're a couple, since Harry was a really clingy boy. He would cuddle with Louis and hold his hand occasionally. Louis had to admit, Harry was really beautiful. Big, mesmerising green eyes. Chocolate brown curls that fell over his pale skin and an amazing smile that would appear along with two deep dimples. Louis also had to admit sometimes he would think that if Harry wasn't his adopted son, he definitely is someone Louis would be interested in. Harry's head is on his chest and he turns his head a little to place a kiss there and then he's standing up. "Well, can I get you something to drink?" He asks and Louis doesn't really blame Harry for not calling him dad, since he probably feels as if Louis' his older brother. Louis smiles. "Some tea would be really nice. Thanks love." Harry nods and before he enters the room calls out. "Zayn is coming over in a few minutes!" In the kitchen Harry takes out two cups and sighs, putting on the kettle and jumping onto the counter swinging his legs, hitting the wood over and over again. Louis looks really pretty with glasses. Maybe he'll look even prettier staring up at Harry from his knees... No. Stop. Harry shakes out his curls and the kettle starts whistling so he quickly makes the tea and takes it back to the living room. "Here you go." He smiles at Louis and Louis takes it giving a lazy smile back to Louis. Louis moans dramatically as he takes a sip and Harry has to bite his lip really hard to keep himself together. "Always the best Haz." He says and Harry smiles proudly and snuggles back up into Louis' side. "So how was your day at the theatre then?" Louis shrugs. "It was good. You know it's just getting started so we just ran through our lines together."  
"I'm really excited for you, Lou. You always wanted to be Peter Pan."  
"Yeah, I think this might be my big break." He places a kiss into Harry's curls. There's a knock at the door and Harry yells: "It's open." And Zayn comes waltzing into the house, taking off his vans and hanging up his leather jacket. "Hey Louis." He simply says and Louis just gives a little nod. Harry stands up and gives one last pat to Louis knee before he and Zayn head to Harry's room at the end of the hall. Zayn throws himself onto Harry's bed with a groan. "I'm so fucking tired. Mrs. Anderson will be the death of me, I swear." Harry snorts and sits next to him. "Drama queen." He mutters and Zayn sits up straight. "Speaking of drama queens. Have you and Louis, you know..." He trails off and Harry lifts an eyebrow. "Have we what?" Zayn rolls his eyes. "Oh come off it, Harry. You guys could just as well be a couple."  
"Zayn! He's my dad!" Zayn stares at him and frowns. "You're fucking kidding right? So I'm taking that as a no? He hasn't made a move yet?"  
"And he's not going to Zayn!"  
"But you like him right? Because Jack was literally undressing you with his eyes today and you just keep talking about your 'dad'." He says and Harry just nods, looking at his shoes. "Yeah, I've probably liked him since I moved in here last year, but I know nothing will come of it." He says and Zayn chuckles. "Of for fuck's sake. You don't see the way he looks at you. I bet you he wants you just as bad." Harry just shrugs and stands up, pressing play on his iPod. The room is filled with Arctic Monkeys and Zayn suddenly stands up, taking Harry by the shoulders, with a huge grin on his face. "I have an idea!" He says. "no, not one of your ideas. Please." Suddenly they here another knock on the front door and Louis' voice is muffled but he's laughing at someone and a few second later Niall is bursting into the room, still laughing. "I love Louis, he's a good catch, congrats Haz."  
"First, it's Mr. Tomlinson, since he's my dad and all. And second, I did not, nor will I ever, catch anything of him." Niall frowns. "Thought you already caught a few things. Maybe in your mou-" "Niall! Keep your fucking voice down!" Harry says between his teeth and he goes to close his bedroom door again. "Anyway, my brilliant idea." Zayn continues and Harry groans sitting on the edge of his bed. "Bring Jack over tomorrow after school. Be all flirty and shit. Lou- I mean Mr. Tomlinson will freak out."  
"That's a dumb idea. Louis wouldn't fall for that." Harry answers. "Oh so you're allowed to call him Louis then?" Niall winks. "But I think it's a great idea. Make daddy a bit jealous yeah?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows and he and Zayn starts laughing as Harry just rolls his eyes and nods. "Fine, I'll try it. But this is the last time. Promise you guys will drop it then?" They both give a quick nod and all Harry can do is sigh and listen to the two rambling on about tomorrow.

That night Harry knocks on Louis' bedroom door. "Come in!" Louis says and Harry quickly shuts the door behind him and makes his way to Louis' bed. Louis' in just his boxers. His glasses sitting on his nose and his script in his hands. "What you up to?" Harry asks as he sits next to Louis. Louis puts the script down and takes off his glasses opening his arms for Harry to fit himself into Louis' side. "I'm just working through my script. Did you have fun with the lads?" He asks and Harry nods. "Hey Lou?"  
"Yeah?"  
Harry swallows. "Does it bother you that they call you by your name and stuff. And me? That I call you by your name. Because I mean, you wanted a kid right? Someone that calls you dad and stuff-"  
"Harry, calm down. You're rambling." He laughs and places a kiss to Harry's curls. "It doesn't bother me. I love you a lot." He says and Harry nods, resting his hand on Louis' tummy. "I love you too." He whispers and Louis opens the bed, throwing the covers over their bodies. "Goodnight Haz." He says and Harry kisses him on the chest. "Goodnight." Louis waits for Harry's breathing to even out and he looks up at the ceiling, 'cause he seriously would not be able to control himself if Harry should start calling him daddy.

The door unlocks yet again and Harry looks around, not seeing Louis in the living room but he steps out of the way and gestures for Jack to come in. Jack's quite fit. He's got blonde hair falling over his brown eyes and he's a bit shorter than Harry. "You can just leave your shoes at the door." Harry mutters as he takes off his own converse and walks to the kitchen, Jack following him. "So where's your parents?" Jack asks and Harry shrugs. "Wondering the same thing. My dad's not here. Probably still at work."  
"Oh yeah? What does he do?" Harry frowns and starts walking down the hall. Where's Louis? "Umm, he's into the whole theatre thing." Jack nods. "Wow, so he's been in plays and stuff?" "Yeah." Harry nods and turns around smiling at Jack. "Well this is my room. Make yourself at home." Jack walks in and Harry leans against the door frame looking at Jack while he examines Harry's room. He looks at all the posters of the different bands and the pin board with all of Harry's photos and memories. "Who's that?" Jack asks as he points to one of the pictures. Harry walks closer and examines the photo Jack's pointing to. It's a picture of Harry in Louis' arms kissing him on the cheek, Louis a huge grin on his face. Harry smiles brightly. "That's my dad, Louis." He says and Jack frowns. "That's your dad? How old is he?"  
"He's turning 23. I'm adopted." Harry answers and Jack slowly nods. "Wow, that's really young. Do you actually call him dad?" Harry shakes his head no and sits on the edge of his bed as Jack continues to look at everything. There's a small knock on his bedroom door and a head of feathery light brown hair and blue eyes appear around the corner. "Hey Haz." He looks at Jack and then comes into the room. "Who's this?" He asks and Harry smirks. "This is Jack. The guy I told you about. And Jack, this is Louis." Jack nods and shakes Louis' hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you Mr. Tomlinson." Louis looks at Harry and raises an eyebrow and then turns his head back to smile at Jack. "Nice to meet you, Jack."  
"We're gonna watch a movie. Wanna join us?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs. "Might as well. We can get pizza or whatever if Jack's staying for dinner?" Jack nods. "I'll just let my mum know." He says and Louis smiles politely catching Harry's eyes for a second before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. "Wow. Your dad's fit." Jack says and Harry just nods and shrugs. "I guess." 

They're all sitting in front of the tv. Harry and Jack on one couch and Louis spread out on the other couch. They're watching 21 Jump Street and as Harry quickly looks at Louis, seeing him staring at the movie, so he scoots closer to Jack, their sides touching and he seems to get the picture, lifting his arm for Harry. So Harry sits even closer and smiles at him. Jack smiles back and takes his arm out from behind Harry taking his hand. Harry's eyes flicker back to Louis and this time Louis' looking at them, well, at their hands. Harry keeps eye contact with Louis as he puts his head on Jack's chest and Louis looks at every place their skin is touching and then back to Harry's own green eyes. Green meeting blue. Harry smirks at Louis and brings Jack's hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on his knuckles. Harry can see Louis' jaw clench and he jumps up from the couch. "Well I'm gonna make tea, do you want anything?" Louis asks and Jack shakes his head. "No thanks, Mr. Tomlinson." He smiles politely but Harry stands up. "I'll come and help you." He follows Louis into the kitchen and Louis puts on the kettle turning back to where Harry is standing against one of the counters, arms folded against his chest. "So... Are you guys a thing now or what?" Louis asks and tilts his head to the side. Harry shrugs. "I don't know?" Louis just raises an eyebrow and turns back to making the tea. Harry swallows and walks up to Louis, right behind him. He puts one hand on Louis shoulder and leans in, his lips touching Louis' ear. "I'm his now." He whispers and Louis shivers, but stays still, staring at the cups in front of him. Harry grins and skips out of the kitchen back to where Jack's still sitting on the couch. "You sure you don't want anything?" He asks and Jack stands up. "Actually, my mum just texted me, so I should head home." Harry nods and walks Jack to the door, helping him get into his jacket. He stands awkwardly at the door and then Jack's leaning in, capturing Harry's lips with his own. Just then there's footsteps coming out of the kitchen and Louis clears his throat, Jack quickly pulling away, blushing bright red. "Well, thanks for everything Mr. Tomlinson." He nods towards Harry. "See you at school. I'll text you." When he's out the door Harry turns around and smiles innocently at Louis. "So what do you think?" He asks and Louis casually walks closer putting the tea down and walking right up to Harry. "I don't like him." He says and then he's pushing Harry up against the wall, his lips only a few millimetres away from Harry's and he can feel Louis' breath melting with his own. Harry closes his eyes as Louis moves his mouth to Harry's ear. "You're mine." He growls and then he brings his lips back to Harry's capturing his lips. Harry instantly sighs in pleasure as he feels Louis' soft lips move against his own. Louis opens his mouth a bit more to deepen the kiss and Harry melts right in opening his mouth for Louis to explore. He puts his arms around Louis' neck as Louis' hands travel down his sides to his hips. Their tongues slowly move against each other and Louis slips his hands under Harry's t-shirt, running his fingers up and down Harry chest. "You're so fucking beautiful." He breathes. "Such a tease." He says and a soft moan escapes Harry's mouth. "Fuck." Louis gives a quiet laugh and picks Harry up under his thighs kissing him rougher now, harder as he walks down the hall to the main bedroom. He throws Harry onto the bed and Harry instantly opens his legs, and Louis can only see that as an invitation so he fits himself between Harry's legs and when he feels Harry hard against his thigh he laughs again. "You want this so bad yeah? Such a little slut." Harry whimpers and arches his back. "Fuck, yes. Want this so bad." Louis lazily grinds down and Harry's hips lift off the bed again as a moan comes from his lips. Louis quickly takes off his own jumper and pants and his boxers. Harry's eyes travel down Louis body and he let's out a loud moan. "Louiiis." He whines and Louis goes back to sucking on Harry's neck and taking off his shirt. He kisses down Harry's long torso and takes his right nipple into his mouth. Harry gasps and grabs onto Louis hair as Louis suck and bite at the little nub until it's red and hard. He moves onto the next nipple and does the same. "Ah, Louis. Oh fuck" Harry moans and Louis smirks up at him, kissing down his stomach to his hips while maintaining eye contact with Harry the whole time. Louis' pupils are blown wide, only a small ring of blue left. He quickly and skillfully undoes Harry tight jeans and throws it somewhere on the floor. He mouths at Harry's cock through his underwear and Harry lifts his hips, making an almost inhuman noise, his one hand tangled in Louis' hair and the other one clutching the covers. Louis hooks his fingers into the waistband of Harry's underwear and swiftly takes it off, moaning at the sight in front of him. He looks back up at Harry. "Do you want this baby? You've ever done this?" Harry moans. "Fuck please want this." "Harry, answer my question, you ever done this before." Harry shakes his head and pushes Louis face down. "No, wanted so save myself for you, daddy." Louis could come just then and there, just from that word coming out of Harry's mouth. He moans and then takes Harry's tip into his mouth in one swift move. Harry let's out a loud moan and pushes Louis head down more. Louis looks at him and pulls off. "You wanna fuck my mouth, baby?" He asks and all Harry does is groan and nod, so Louis lies flat on his back and gestures for Harry to come over. Harry quickly goes to sit on Louis' chest and put the tip of his cock at Louis' mouth. Louis slowly opens his mouth and looks up at Harry. Harry groans and pushes in, slowly thrusting in and out of Louis mouth. "Oh fuck, daddy, your mouth." Louis moans around Harry's cock and it sends pleasure right through Harry's body as he let's out another filthy moan. His speed increases and Louis places his hands on Harry's hips, tears gathering in his eyes as he's being gagged. Harry's full on moaning now and Louis quickly pulls Harry off him. Harry whines in protest and Louis let's out a laugh bringing Harry down to kiss him softly. "Don't want you coming yet now do we?" He travels his hands up and down Harry's chest. "So baby, tell me, what do you want daddy to do?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head. "Anything. Anything you want, Lou." Louis groans and flips them around, Louis now on top of Harry. "Give me a minute." He gets off the bed and walks towards his desk, getting the lube and a condom. When he gets back Harry makes grabby hands at him and louis snorts, rolling his eyes. "So needy." He says and makes himself comfortable in-between Harry's thighs, at eye level with Harry's crotch. "Spread your legs for me, Haz." He says and Harry quickly spread his legs even wider. Louis covers just one of his fingers in lube and brings it to Harry's hole. Harry whimpers at the new feeling as Louis slowly pushes in, but the whimpers of pleasure instantly goes to whimpers of being uncomfortable. Louis frowns and looks up at him, seeing Harry eyes closed and him biting his lip. Louis smirks and spreads Harry's cheeks with his fingers, kneading the skin. Harry let's out a quiet moan and pushes back against Louis' hands. Louis darts his tongue out and gives a long lick over Harry's hole. "Oh fuck! Louis!" Harry cries out and his eyes are open now staring at what Louis' doing. Louis licks another stripe and Harry arches his back, pressing onto Louis' face. "More." He breathes and Louis runs his hand up and down Harry's thighs, pushing his tongue into the tight heat. Harry cries out in pleasure and Louis moans at how tight Harry is. He pulls out. "So tight baby, can't wait to feel you around me." He says and Harry let's out another broken cry. "Feels so good, daddy." He moans and Louis goes straight back in, fucking Harry with his tongue and opening him up. Harry's thighs are trembling as he's moaning in pleasure. Louis pulls away and climbs back up Harry's body, kissing him deeply. He moans into the kiss and pulls away, looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I wanted this for so long, you ready baby?" He coos and Harry withers underneath him. "Please, I need you. Need you to fuck me." Louis goes back to his head between Harry's legs and he coats three of his fingers in lube. He places two of his fingers against Harry's hole and pushes in slowly. Harry's really quiet, just quiet whimpers falling from his lips as Louis starts thrusting the two fingers in and out, spreading Harry open. When Louis ads a third finger Harry let's out a groan and Louis start pumping his fingers in and out, searching for that special spot. When he does find it Harry's crying out Louis' name coming all over his own tummy and chest. "Fuck!" Louis still fingers him through his orgasm and when Harry goes still Louis moves up to run his hands through Harry's curls and kiss him on the forehead. "You okay?" He asks and Harry pulls him closer. "I want you to fuck me, please." He says and Louis kisses him on the nose. "You sure baby?" He asks and although he's really, painfully hard right now, he still doesn't want to put Harry through to much in one night but Harry nods eagerly. "Yes, really want you, please. Louis nods and kisses him slowly on the mouth again, taking Harry's softening cock in his hand and lazily pumping up and down his length. Harry hisses at the over sensitivity. Louis reaches for the condom but Harry takes his hand away. "No please, I want to feel you." He says and Louis nods taking the lube and putting a fair amount onto his length before he aligns with Harry's hole and starts pushing in. Harry whimpers and Louis instantly goes to kiss him again, trying to take his mind away from the pain. "You okay baby?" He asks and Harry nods smiling at him. "Yeah." Louis waits for Harry to relax and then pushes in deeper, and eventually bottoms out giving Harry time to adjust to his side. "Feel so good baby. So tight around daddy. Fuck." Harry groans and pushes back against Louis, locking his ankles behind Louis' back. Louis starts slowly, making little figure eight shapes and then he starts thrusting in and out. They both moan in pleasure at the same time and Louis kisses down Harry's neck again. "Arghh, fuck daddy, feels so good. So big." Harry moans and Louis slowly starts picking up pace, Harry's loud moans encouraging him. A few seconds later he's pounding into Harry at a brutal pace, the headboard banging against the wall. Harry cries out in pleasure as he throws his head back against the pillow. "Daddy, ooh, fuck Louis!" Louis groans and bites at Harry's collarbones as he snaps his hips forward. "So good for me Hazza. Feels so good baby." Harry arches his back. "I need to come, please Lou." He moans and Louis kisses his jaw all the way up to his ear and licks the shell of his ear, Harry whimpering at the pleasure. "Come for me." Louis whispers and that's all it takes to bring Harry over the edge as he comes all over the two of then untouched crying out Louis' name. Louis comes right after from seeing Harry's face and feeling him clench around him and he shoots deep inside Harry. They stay like that for a while, catching their breaths as Louis runs his hands through Harry's curls, placing kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth, whispering how good he's been and how beautiful he is. A few minutes later he pulls out and Harry winces at the pain in his lower back. Louis opens the bed and throws the duvet over them, not even thinking about a shower as he gathers Harry up in his arms and kisses him softly, exploring his mouth. Harry breaks away and looks at Louis. "You really wanted this?" He asks and bites his lip. Louis frowns. "Of course I wanted this, Harry. I wanted this since the day I first met you. And I don't mean just this..." He gestures with his hands around Harry and the rest of the room where the clothes are thrown around. "Then what do you mean?" Harry asks a yawn escaping his mouth. "Want everything with you." Louis mutters and Harry smiles pecking Louis on the lips. "Same here." Louis beams at him and then starts laughing. "What?" Harry asks and frowns. "At least we don't have to tell anyone, since everyone already kinda knew before us. Is that why you brought Jack over?" Louis asks and Harry blushes, hiding his face in Louis' neck. "Maybe." He mutters and Louis snorts. "I love you, Haz." Harry looks up and smiles lazily. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please. And comments please xx


End file.
